Miran Froaude
Quote: "I am one for whom raw ambition justifies any means at my disposal." Miran Froaude ( ミラン・フロワード , Miran Furowādo ) holds the rank of Lieutenant General of the Roland Imperial Army. He came to Sion Astal with the proposition that he work at his side and undertake covert operations and dark deeds of necessity, believing that Sion has the calibre of a true king: one who can make difficult decisions and who understands the importance of sacrificing less to save more. Appearance Froaude has long, raven-black hair, similarly black eyes (according to the novel, though he has deep green eyes), and wears clothing to match. He is quite pale, and carries on his finger at all times a rule fragment in the form of a ring known as the Ring of the Dark Emperor. *quoted from Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 2 “He had nice long black hair, about the same height as Claugh Klom, but Froaude is a lot skinnier than him. Also, he had a very beautiful looking face…but not a lot of people could realize that. That was because of the icy cold green eyes in the center of the face…the icy cold eyes that seemed to look down on everyone were scattered a dark presence… He was slightly older than Sion, and looked to be about 22, 23 years old.” “Several days after meeting Sion, Froaude was promoted to Colonel, and was transferred to work under Sion. His work was disgustingly perfect. He took on the undercover role alone, which Sion had never given Fiole before, and completed them all perfectly one after another.” (Based on BTT) Personality Froaude (as he's referred in the story mostly by his last name) believes that the only way to attain maximum peace is to unite the whole continent under one rule. He is cold-hearted, emotionless, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals with the maximum possible efficiency. Despite his extreme methods, sometimes carried out on autonomy without the knowledge or permission of Sion, he holds a deep loyalty towards Sion, and is willing to risk his life if necessary, to achieve the grander goal of uniting Menoris under Roland. Froaude is constantly curious about the extent of Lucile Eris's powers, and even risks his own life to test for any possible weaknesses in Lucile which he concludes that Ferris is Lucile's weakness. Within Sion's court, he is the only person besides Lucile who knows of the existence of "The Mad Hero" within Sion. Biography Miran is the adopted son of the former Marquis Karlal Froaude, bought as an orphan by the Noble House of Froaude. He rose through ranks quickly to hold the rank of Colonel at a young age of seventeen. Froaude's adopted father holds an unnatural love for him, and was killed at Froaude's own hands together with the rest of the Nobles of Roland during an political purge that he organised in order to stabilize Roland internally so that Sion could turn his attention to external affairs. It was during that time that he first met Ril Orla, and would have died if not for the timely arrival of Claugh Klom. Thereafter, he was double promoted to Lieutenant General. Froaude first met Ryner Lute and Ferris Eris at Toale's residence and without realizing they are also working for Roland, dealt Ferris a serious wound. During their second encounter while they were fighting Sui Orla and Kuu Orla, he indirectly saved Kuku by dealing Sui a fatal injury. Despite then knowing they were agents of Roland, he hid his identity by claiming he was from the Stohl Empire. But because of Ryner and Ferris's beliefs, he expressed that it was a pity that eventually he would still have to kill them and left, taking Sui's Rule Fragment, Blade of Dolueli, with him. Abilities A descendant of Halford Miran, Froaude is skilled in Roland's magic and also possesses the Rule Fragment known as "The Ring of the Dark Emperor (黒・叡・の・指輪, Kuro Akira No Yubiwa)", which grants him the ability to summon shadow beasts to fight for him. Trivia • According to DYD Vol. 2 during their fight Ryner Lute acknowledges that the only way, Miran can use his ring is because he must be a direct descendant of Halford Miran. When Miran accepts that he’s right, and there is no way he can escape, Ryner retorts that he shouldn’t get ahead of himself just because he’s a descendant of the legendary hero. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Froaude family Category:Generals